One Day
by Letselina
Summary: SPOILERS! An extension of the ending after the credits. What would Will and Elizabeth do with their one day?


_One Day_

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_."

I sang that same chanty once eighteen years ago. I suppose it's ironic, isn't it? It was the first time I had met William Turner.

I looked at the back of the small boy who had just finished the chorus of that ever-familiar pirate tune. He was staring into the horizon as the sun slowly sank.

'_Set faster_,' I silently said to the sun. I gently set my hand on the boy's shoulder as the last drop of gold fell under the watery horizon. Just as the gold disappeared, it was replaced for just a moment with a bright flash of green. My heart skipped a beat as I met the boy's smile with one of my own.

'_There you are_.' My smile grew as my heart swelled. Where the orange sun had been seconds before, there was now a small black dot. It quickly became larger as a magnificent ship sailed to the cliffy island where we stood.

I looked down at the boy, my son, again. His large brown eyes reflected my elation.

"I'll race you," he said, laughter in his voice.

I laughed too, and started to run ahead. The wind billowed my sleeves as my legs carried me toward the beach. I could still hear his gentle laughter behind me as I slowed down a bit. I kicked off my boots, still moving toward the sea.

Now I could see a man standing on the side of the boat. I pumped my legs even faster now, splashing into the water. The wind and my heart caused tears to escape from my eyes. The sailor, seeing my frantic rush, had grabbed a rope and swung himself down into the water.

I opened my arms, and let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a cry as we came together. I closed my eyes for a moment as a pair of strong arms lifted me into the air. When I opened my eyes again, my feet touched the ground and I met those same brown eyes that I had seen in my son.

"Elizabeth."

"Will."

He pulled me into his embrace, his hands tracing over my back, neck, and head. I did the same. Just making sure that he was really there... in my arms.

Slowly he pulled away, and lifted his hands to my face. He held my cheeks in his hands, and wiped away a free tear with his thumb. "Elizabeth," he whispered again. He brought his face down to mine. He set his forehead against mine, once again bringing them so close that even the ocean breeze could not come between us. At first he sort of hesitantly touched his lips against mine, like a nervous schoolboy. Then, he dropped one of his hands to my lower back and pulled me even closer.

He still held the same passion as he had when we were married, but it was now concentrated in ten years of longing. My arms made their way to wrap around his neck, and he lifted me off the ground again. We broke apart in laughter as he spun me around once.

Then, I remembered. "Will," I said softly, "There's someone you need to meet."

He set me down, a now quizzical look in those intense eyes. He looked past me to see the child still standing on the edge of the shore. "Elizabeth..." he said my name once more, as if no other word was supposed to leave his lips.

I took his hand, and started to walk backwards. It only took a small tug before he followed, and attached his hands to my hips. We walked as one to the shoreline where he stood.

"This is my hero," I laughed quietly, moving to the boy's side. "William James Turner," I met my son's eyes again, "this is your father."

He stepped closer to Will. "Hi," he said quietly.

Will smiled and knelt on one knee. "You've taken good care of her I see, William."

The boy nodded and returned the smile. "Mom calls me Jack."

Will looked up at me. I felt a blush grace my cheeks. "It's a good name," he laughed, tugging Jack's hat down over his eyes.

I grinned, and took Will's hand as he stood up. "We'll show you the house," I said.

Jack giggled, "I'll beat you this time Mom!" He burst in full speed toward the hill we had walked down before.

I laughed. I was still barefoot and quite wet from the sea. I looked at Will, who seized an opportunity to kiss me again as Jack sprinted up the hill. I laced my fingers through his as we began to follow.

"I don't even have words to describe this to you," Will whispered. "One day isn't enough."

As if I'd been the one whose heart was pierced with a sword, I stopped in my tracks. Tears unwillingly stung my eyes as I glanced over my shoulder where the Flying Dutchman floated. "Let's not think about that now."

* * *

"Promise you'll teach me how you did that," Jack's tired voice said. 

Will down on the edge of the small bed. "When you wake, then."

"Goodnight... Father."

Will bent down and removed Jack's hat, and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, little one."

I leaned against the doorway, watching as Will tucked in his son for the first, and last time. '_After all_,' I thought painfully, '_Jack will nearly be twenty_..._ past bedtime stories by then_.'

Will stood up and blew out the lantern. He ruffled the boy's hair one last time and walked toward me.

It was unbelievably late, and the sun would rise in a few hours, but I was not tired. I'd waited ten years for these twenty-four hours.

He wrapped his arms around my torso as we walked out of the small house. The breeze from the sea caused goose bumps to rise over my arms and legs.

"He's beautiful, just like you," spoke Will, resting his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my neck softly, causing me to shiver with anticipation and elation.

"Each day he grows to be more and more like you," I whispered, turning around in his arms. I looked at his slightly exposed chest, and traced the scar that had nearly healed. "He's the only reason I'm alive, Will." My eyes overfilled with tears that traced paths down my dirty face.

I felt his hands tremble on my back. "Elizabeth..."

I pressed my face into his shoulder. "It's the truth. You don't know what these ten years have been like. Finding out I was pregnant was a God-send, but I still cry too many nights for you."

He placed a shaky hand on the back of my head. "I know." His rested his chin on the top of my head. "Every day I search for a way. Somehow, somewhere, there has to be something that can bring us together. I can't go on much longer either."

I stood in his embrace as silent tears fell from my eyes. "I should not have faced Jones. I was too confident... and stupid."

"You were brave." Will lifted my chin to meet my gaze. "You are brave still."

I smiled a little, despite my despair. "As much as it hurts, I keep falling in love with you," I admitted quietly.

"We will find a way," whispered Will. He kissed my forehead, and I could feel his lips turn into a smile as he laughed softly. "You shall always be my King."

I gave a soft giggle. Pirates were far from politically correct, it seemed. "And someday, with you by my side as my pirate queen, we shall be the most fearsome and powerful pirates in all the Caribbean."

He dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you, Captain Turner," he laughed.

"Your love is nothing compared to mine Captain Turner," I kissed him back. Even though his captaincy was what kept us apart, we were still able to laugh about it. I loved that about him. He made everything in life enjoyable.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me in the air. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him again, but did not pull away this time. He started to walk slowly, in a blind sort of trot. Will carried me off to the shoreline, where a dry cave we knew was located.

The stars blotted out one by one and the sky shed its darkness for a pale purple. We satisfied our hormonal cravings until the golden sun began its journey into the sky once again. I lied beside him, tracing his sun-kissed skin with my fingers. I could finally feel gravity tugging on my eyelids for the first time in days, but I refused to give in.

"Jack will be waking soon," I whispered.

Will smiled and sat up slowly, leaving cool air at my side. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to selflessly share you with him."

I sat up as well, "But you're the one who has to be shared." I smiled slightly, reaching out my hand for his.

He squeezed it tightly, then stood up and pulled me up as well. We wandered around the small cave, collecting our clothing together, and laughing as we attempted to sort it out.

* * *

The sun had made its journey, and now sat painstakingly near the horizon. 

"Will ten years go by quickly?" young Jack asked, embracing his father one last time.

"I hope so." Will gave a sad smile as he stood. He glanced toward me, then set his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Take good care of her. She can be quite the distressing damsel if you aren't careful."

Jack laughed as I walked toward my husband. "You are the distressing one, my queen," I laughed quietly.

"So it would seem," Will's voice dropped.

"The sun will be setting soon," I whispered.

"I promise, someday."

"I'll be waiting." I threw my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around me and held tighter than ever before, causing me to suspect he had the same agenda as me. We stood for a while just like that, refusing to separate.

"Captain!" a flustered voice cried.

We both looked toward the horizon. The Flying Dutchman sat as close as she dared to the shore. A man standing on deck pointed toward the sun, which was now dangerously low.

"I must go," Will whispered.

I let my arms drop from his neck and nodded. "Will..." I trailed off. I didn't think there was anything more I could say. I reached up for one last kiss.

He let his lips linger over mine for a moment longer, "Goodbye Elizabeth." Will squeezed my hand one last time, and turned toward the horizon in a burst of speed. He boarded the Flying Dutchman faster than I'd ever seen a man get on a ship. Already, the ship made its way toward the horizon, but Will turned around.

He waved both his hands in the air, and Jack and I stood and did the same until the last drop of gold sunk below the horizon, and took him away in a green flash.

"Goodbye Will..."

Jack stepped closer to me, and I looked up at me with those round brown eyes of his. "Mom..."

I sniffled a little, and wiped away a stray tear before meeting his father's eyes again. "Yes Jack?"

"Is it worth it? I mean I know it was to save his life but..." Jack trailed off, his eyes showing pain and questions. "One day every ten years is a high price."

I took my son's hand, and squeezed it slightly. "It all depends on that one day."

* * *

_A/N: After seeing the ending of Pirates, I wanted to explore the possibilities of the 'ten years later' aspect. I've read a lot of fanfics on here already, but I haven't seen one that played out this day as if there was nothing yet that they could do. I'm not claiming that this is the way it would have been, but it sticks to the bittersweet ending of AWE. I have more ideas, so if you review, and lots of other people review, I might be inspired to write some more Pirates._

_Review :D_


End file.
